Ava finds a boyfriend
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Along with the help of my Webkinz, Sassy! Caution: Sassy is very sassy and a fashionista. Ava and Sanjay belong to Sexy Pet777
1. Chapter 1

Ava Nevla walked around LPS looking at all the couples. She sighed, but noticed a puppy who was bubblegum pink with a BABY blue chest and left year her other ear was light purple and as was her tail. Her nose was striped with the same pink and blue mixed together, playing with a husky pup, a white puppy covered in candy birthmarks and a white bichon frise. Ava walked to them. "Hi." she said. The pups stopped playing to look at her. A gray cat skipped over with a reindeer behind, soon a winter fawn that was blue and white, who kept bumping into stuff. "Hurry up Snowdrop!" the reindeer shouted reaching Ava. The winter fawn sped up, but only made her fall. "Snowdrop?" Ava thought. "I have a friend who's named Snowdrop, and he's a mouse." (A/N These pets besides Ava are all Webkinz.) Snowdrop managed to come. "Sorry, that weasel outside hit me in the face quite hard." Snowdrop said. "He hit her quite hard, didn't he Anna?" the reindeer said. The cat nodded. "She had to be saved by that mongoose over there!" Anna exclaimed. Ava turned to see Sunil mumbling. "Well, Snowdrop, how come you didn't defend yourself by running off?" Ava asked. Snowdrop opened her mouth but closed it. "She's blind." the husky said. Ava looked to Snowdrop. "Like the My Little Pony fanfiction video?" she asked. "No. Maybe? Yes? I don't know." Snowdrop said. The bichon frise smirked. "Do you happen to have a love interest?" she asked. "SASSY!" the others shouted. "What? I'm just asking, cause maybe that weasel will like her." Sassy explained. "Sassy! Do you realize what he did to your best friend?!" the candy pup yelped. "Well Lady, can you find her a better maybe-boyfriend?" Sassy asked. Lady shook her head. "Oh! I'm Ava." Ava said. "I'm Midnight, but please call me Lakia." the husky pup said. "I'm Anna!" Anna said. "Sassy." Sassy said. "I'm Bob." the reindeer said. "I'm Luna." the cotton candy pup said. "I'm Luna's sister Lady." the candy pup said. "As you must know, i'm Snowdrop." Snowdrop said. "So about the weasel," Ava said. Sassy smirked. "His name is..."

* * *

**TBC! HAHAHAHHAH I'M EVIL! I'VE BEEN POSSESED BY AN EVIL SPIRIT! Lol.**

**I only own the Webkinz, the Ferguson twins, Zeke, and Sugar.**

**Sexy Pet 777 owns The Nevla twins, Ava, and that's about it for how i'm putting in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ava saw Sassy's fur and sighed when she saw Sassy was wearing a pink collar around her neck with (looking real) diamonds. Ava thought of Zoe. "What's wrong?" Bob asked. "You think Sanjay will like me?" Ava replied. "He might punch me in the face again." Snowdrop mumbled. Lakia gently pushed her. "Lakia?" ZussellBrook called. "Gotta go train!" Lakia said running off. "Oh that means us too!" Sassy, Lady and Luna said together, then ran off. "I'll be happy to introduce you guys!" Anna said purring excitedly. "Sure!" Ava squealed. "Ok follow Anna! And i'll guide Snowdrop!" Bob said pushing Snowdrop. When they got outside, a black weasel with grey eyes stood on its hind legs. "Sanjay meet Ava. Ava meet Sanjay." Anna said. She nudged Bob to move Snowdrop back. Bob grabbed Snowdrop's tail gently and pulled her back. "I can do it myself 'father'." Snowdrop stated "You can just say go back a little. I'm not dumb, I know my directions!" Bob looked at her. "Sorry Snowdrop, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he said his ears dropping, clearly not noticing Sanjay and Ava flirting. "Oh! I gotta go meet Snowflake!" Bob said running off (Snowflake, my arctic fox OC). "Ya! I gotta go meet Tootsie!" Anna said (Tootsie, Scarlet's brother) as Sassy, Lakia, Lady and Luna returned. "That reminds me, I gotta go meet Star!" Luna said. (Star, polar bear cub OC). "I gotta go meet Moon!" Lady said. (my lion cub OC) "Hmm. I gotta meet Thunder!" Lakia exclaimed. (My chinchilla OC) "I have to go see some males to date!" Sassy said. The dogs ran off to go see/get dates. Snowdrop stood there. "I have nobody." she aid sadly s her ears dropped by the sides of her head. She could feel Sanjay and Ava getting closer to kissing a few hours later. _'Kiss! You'll have somebody to love! This reminds me of Where is Love by Oliver.' _ Snowdrop thought as she lay down in the cold snow and closed her eyes. "Wake up. Snowdrop?" a voice said. Snowdrop's head rose. "Hello? Who said that?!" she said. "It was me, Lakia." the voice said again. "You're back!" Snowdrop cheered. "Yeah, I came back two days ago." Lakia said. "You passed out." Ava said. "What? How? Why?!" Snowdrop said. Sassy shrugged. "We have no clue Snowdrop." she said. "I have bad news and good news." Lady said. "What one do you want first Ava?" Luna asked. "Bad news." Ava said. "Well... Sanjay and your brother hate eachother and Sunil told us to tell you he doesn't allow you to date Sanjay." Lady whispered. "What?!" Ava screamed getting up from the bed she was sitting in, by Snowdrop's side. "Good news is.." Sassy said. "Well there isn't any." "Sassy, there is." Lakia said turning to Ava. "The good news is... it is... umm... Bob?" Bob looked over to her with annoyance. "*sigh* The good news is Sanjay isn't caring and wants to propose to you." he said rolling his eyes. "What's up with him?" Snowdrop asked. Ava shrugged, as did the rest. Bob just sighed. "Wait Sanjay is going to propose?!" Ava exclaimed with excitement and shock. "Yea!" the others beside Snowdrop cooed. Snowdrop just lay her head on her hooves. "I'll never find love." she whispered. "Yes you will Snowdrop!" Ava said.

* * *

**Poor Snowdrop huh? If you do have a male Webkinz and you like the winter fawn (who is by the way blue with a white chest. And behind the eyes, in the ears, and the inside of her tail, with brown eyes and 2 white dots on both sides of her thigh) put him in the reviews!**


	3. Snowdrop x Zeke

Weeks past and Sunil never let Ava out of his sight. "Ava, he's near!" Sunil screamed pulling Ava's arm. "Oh Iggy!" Snowdrop said as a light green iguana with dark green stripes held her front left hoof, kissing it. Ava turned. "Look at Snowdrop!" Ava yelled at her brother. Sunil slowly let go of her arm. "Opposites attract!" Ava whispered. Sunil looked down. Ava saw that Sassy was flapping her tail, showing a signal that Sanjay was outside and maybe going to propose. Ava ran over, happiness and eximent, with a hint of worry filled her mind. She slowed when she neared Snowdrop and her (possibly) boyfriend, but they were arguing. The female mongoose ran outside and kissed Sanjay's cheek. He laughed, but something filled his mind. Snowdrop was now at the window crying her blind eyes out. "Uhhh, I had a plan to get you over here by hiring a lizard to brake your friend's heart." Sanjay said playing with his paws. "What?!" Ava cried. Sanjay giggled nervously. Ava sat down next to her boyfriend. "But, why Snowdrop? What did she do to you ?" she asked as he sat down next to her. "She was the only one with no love. I'm sorry. I should've never done that." he said. Banging filled the air. The couple looked behind them, Snowdrop was next to Zeke, holding paws! And um hooves? Snowdrop's head on Zeke's shoulder. Ava felt a paw touch hers. She looked over to Sanjay, on one knee and a ring in his paws. "Ava Nevla, would you make me the happiest weasel alive and marry me?" he said. Ava gasped. "Yes! Infinity times yes!" she screamed. Snowdrop and Zeke ran out, still holding paws/hooves. "Did somebody die snuggly-puppy?" Snowdrop asked. "No my honey-deer." Zeke said kissing Snowdrop's head. "Was Sanjay just proposing?" Snowdrop asked. Zeke nodded. "Yep." he said. "Congrats Ava." she said. "Congrats you too Sanjay." Zeke said. "Congrats for you too Snowdrop, for finding love." Ava said. Sanjay nodded.


End file.
